Phoenix Wright: Zootopian Attorney Extras
by Hamon 240
Summary: This is a collection of all the silly short stories and one-shots I think up in that crazy head of mine within the PW:ZA world. Misadventures ensue. From an accident at a college party to Bar Exam induced anxiety, it's all here and more!
1. Story 1:Rio and Nick-Accidental Cuddles-

A/N: This is the accident mentioned by Rio in Chapter 6 of Case 4. I thought I'd make the whole situation into a small one-shot. The only thing that could really be a *spoiler* to my main work is that it confirms Nick is acquitted at the end of Foxy Turnabout. Which really isn't a surprise is it? Technically every Phoenix Wright case ends in acquittal. Either way, please enjoy Nick and Rio's little misadventure.

Nick's Apartment

July 29, 1:28 p.m.

"Are you sure you want to hear this story Fluff?" Nick asked.

"You know it, I've been through hell worrying about you these last three days. You owe me Nick." Judy replied.

"How about you Mr. Wright? You can stay too." Rio invited him.

"Sure I'll stay for story time. You guys are my friends after all and I don't really have anything better to do." Phoenix accepted with a smile.

"Oh god I can't believe you're telling them this." Nick said pinching in between his eyes.

"Nicholas Wilde?" Judy asked. "Are you ashamed of what's about to be said?"

'Kinda." Nick admitted.

"Oh you loved it." Rio laughed.

"I can still punch you in the face again..." Nick replied. "That black eye I gave you last time certainly got my point across."

"Tough words for a fox that just got acquitted from a murder." Rio taunted.

"Just start telling the story before I come to my senses." Nick pushed.

"Ok. So it was about 4 year ago. Zootopia Community College, it was the last day of summer Band Camp. Mind you Nick never actually went to school. I hired him to sell his pawpsicles to the band to help cool them off." Rio started

(4 Years Ago)

Zootopia Community College: Practice Football Field

June 27, 3:00 p.m.

"God you band geeks can really sweat." Nick commented.

"Easy for you to say under your umbrella." Rio shot back. "You try doing half of this and you'd be begging to have to sell pawpsicles till you drop dead."

"I'm good Skywalker." Nick said with a smirk. "It might be easier to march without that thing hanging from your waist." He pointed at the Mace Windu lightsaber Rio had.

"If you went to band camp you'd know why I refused to put this up." Rio sneered.

"I still say you should just join me and Finnick in our business. Besides it's not like you're a freshman this year." Nick commented.

"Again, you have no idea what happens here. It's chaos to get a single drop of water here. Plus I hate it when people just randomly appear in my room." Rio replied with narrow eyes. "It's weird."

"So beat them with a toy sword. Lovely." Nick shrugged. "You certainly have a way with people."

"Tell them not to come unannounced into my room." Rio commented throwing his head up. "Anyway practice is starting back up. I've got something I need to ask you after so don't go anywhere."

"You say that as if I have somewhere to go. Finnick's got the city under control. Besides, I enjoy watching you guys trip over each other to make silly images no one's gonna see." Nick laughed.

"At least someone realizes the truth." Rio said walking away.

ZCC: Main Dorms

June 27, 5:00 p.m.

"So what's this big question you need to ask me? I'm just going to say now: I don't go that way." Nick joked.

"Haha. You're so funny." Rio gave a fake chuckle. "No idiot. The other band members want you to stay and sell more of your popsicles at our "End of Camp" party."

"Well, I do like the sound of a college party. I'll have Finnick run me down a new batch." Nick replied.

"You won't regret it." Rio said. "All the more money for you right?"

"Yup." Nick agreed. "You know me well."

"Too well it seems like sometimes." Rio remarked.

"Yes, well you and Finnick are the only ones who give me the time of day so you could say it's your fault." Nick smirked.

"Just call him over and get stocked up. Party starts in an hour." Rio shooed the other fox off.

ZCC: Main Dorm: Front Lawn

June 27, 6:00 p.m.

Nick walked up wheeling his cart, freshly restocked and ready to sell to the Band. Along the way he wondered what a small Community College needed with a marching band. Then he remembered Rio going on and on about how Fencing Club didn't count as his PE credit and how he hated every single other sport. Finally Nick came to the conclusion that the Band was just a way to shut up those who didn't want to take PE Class and still give the illusion that the school had an arts program. He was a businessman, he knew how all that worked.

"Well, well. You showed." Rio said as Nick walked up.

"Yup. He to take the money of you poor broke ass college students." Nick replied. "Lucky you, you're my friend so I'm gonna let you guys off easy. Finnick nearly killed me when I told him but, I think I'm just gonna give stuff out this time. I suckered you and your fellow band geeks enough over the past week."

"So there it is, Nick Wilde does have a soft spot." Rio smirked.

"Yea, well this is only the second time you've seen it so don't go demanding a cookie just yet." Nick replied cooly. "Alright guys come get a pawpsicle. And because I love you guys and all the effort you put into what you do, they're free tonight."

Nick and Rio stood behind Nick's Cart as the band members came up to get their treats.

"You know one day you're gonna have to get a real job." Rio said. "Why not attend college here? Be a legitimate businessman."

"Are you serious Skyboy? Me? Legit? You might as well say something like "Nick you should be a Cop.". Thanks but no thanks my friend. This is what society sees me as, so that's what I'll be." Nick laughed.

"You know it's the one's who break out of society's image that end up changing it." Rio said firmly.

Nick seemed to ponder the works for a second. But then he looked down and realized the line of band people was done. "Well it looks like all the pawpsicles are gone, why don't we join your friends and party?" Nick ignored Rio's last statement.

Rio's ears flattened slightly in disappointment. Only for a second, then he sighed. "Sure, why not?"

It was a typical College Party. Loud music, drinks, people. Nick looked around and smiled. "Rio." He thought. "You can break society's image all you want. I leave that to you. I'm too fargone at this point." He picked up two cups. Handed one to his friend and downed the second.

"Nick watch yourself. You still have to go back into the city." Rio warned.

"Ah come on Kid." Nick replied. "I gotta let loose sometime."

"Fine. Just don't let yourself go too far is all I'm saying." Rio said with an air of caution.

"What are you? My mom?" Nick laughed. "I'll be ok. It's me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rio sighed.

"You too, let loose." Nick tapped Rio's shoulder. "You're so uptight. Like one of your toy swords has been shoved up your rear to reinforce your spine."

"You'll regret THAT." Rio said. "If you can't beat them join them, I guess." he added in thought. He downed his drink and took another. Nick smirked.

"See. Have fun for once." Nick smirked.

Nick and Rio did indeed let themselves go that night. Doing all the stereotypical party things: singing, eating, drinking, playing games. Rio was determined to show Nick that he wasn't serious ALL the time. And Nick knew this, his friend was playing right into his hand. All was going well, till they blacked out.

ZCC Main Dorm: Front Lawn June 28, 1:35 a.m.

"See now wasn't that fun Kid?" Nick asked after waking up on his cart . But he didn't see Rio anywhere. He looked in all the nearby trees. Under the pawpsicle cart. In the cart. Nick shrugged. "I'm sure he'll turn up." he said. "He was right about one thing though. I can NOT walk into town like this." He did another small search then decided he needed to see if someone would let him stay in their room till he was in a condition to walk or till the morning, whichever came first. As he walked up to the front door he found Rio's Mace Windu lightsaber. "Ah so he did go this way." he picked it up and continued on in. Luckily he was mistaken for another student and was not questioned as he entered. The lady at the desk had had it. All the drunk students, the loud music. If this fox was up to no good the school deserved it for letting the band have such boisterous parties. Meanwhile Nick made his way, unquestioned up the stairs to the second floor.

"I hope I don't alarm anybody, but I really need somewhere to stay. If I knew where Rio was or which was his room I'd go there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Nick thought. Suddenly a building supervisor saw him. More importantly she saw Rio's saber in his hand.

"Rio there you are. Why are you still out. Come on let's get you to your room." she said.

"I'm not-" Nick stopped himself. He was too drunk to care at this point. He need to stay somewhere and Rio was the only other person he knew here. "Yes ma'am." he replied. The supervisor took him to what he guessed was Rio's room and unlocked the door. "I guessing you left your key and ID in your room." she commented. "Well next time you'll be sitting out here. But since you don't usually cause trouble I'll make an exception."

"Thank you." Nick replied and walked into the room. The supervisor shut the door and Nick placed Rio's lightsaber on the table next to what he guessed was a lamp. Nick couldn't see. He was too impaired, so even he couldn't see what he was doing. He checked the bed. "The Kid's not in here." He thought. Nick yawned. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I slept here. I mean he's probably in someone else's room anyway." Nick climbed into his friend's bed and curled up. Nick had been asleep for 20 mins. When the door opened again. It was Rio who had just finally made his way back to his room. He noticed, even in his state that something was in his bed. He sat on the bed next to the lump.

"Goddammit." Rio mumbled. "John put another goddamn body pillow in my bed... Just because I like anime doesn't mean...yaaaaawn" he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Oh well. I'm too tired to deal with it now. He layed down next to it and got comfortable. "Are they usually this warm..." his inquiry fell short as he fell asleep.

ZCC: Rio's Dorm June 28, 7:00 a.m.

*One-Winged Angel plays from Rio's phone as an alarm*

Nick was shaken awake from the loud ringing he heard. "Dammit Rio turn that song off..." he said as he rose up. "Wait. If you're in the room where are you?" Nick looked around from the spot he was sitting on the bed. He sat there pondering where his friend may be. Then he felt the extra weight on his legs and lower body. "Did I really eat that much...?" Nick lifted the blanket and there, with arms around his waist and head on his stomach was Rio. Nick was beyond puzzled. "When the hell did he get here? Why didn't he wake me up? Nothing happened RIGHT?!" He nudged his friend. "Kid get up."

"Pillows are too damn comfortable...I hate you John..."

"John? Pillow? Rio it's me, Nick! Get off of me!"

"I'm must still be drunk...it's talking to me..." Rio tightened his grip on Nick's waist.

"Dammit Kid if this is a joke it's not funny!" Nick pushed him a little harder this time. "WAKE UP!"

"Snore..."

"Ok. I'm sorry in advanced for this, but I'm not playing around." Nick pulled his hand back and busted Rio in the face.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Rio rolled off the bed grabbing his eye. "Nick?! Why the hell are you in my bed?!" he asked when he noticed.

"The supervisor thought I was you and lead me here I thought you were in someone else's room." Nick explained.

"You punched me in the FACE?!" Rio continued.

"You were spooning me." Nick replied. "And wouldn't let go."

"I thought...that...oh god..." Rio realized he had been cuddling not a body pillow someone put in his bed as a joke, but Nick, all night. "I...uhh.."

"This whole thing stays between us." Nick said.

"Y-yea." Rio agreed. "I didn't..."

"I don't know. I don't WANT to know. Ignorance is bliss kid and this proves it."

Nick's Apartment July 29, 2:15 p.m.

"Oh. My. GOD." Judy started laughing uncontrollably. "I can see it!"

"It is a pretty funny story." Phoenix admitted.

"Okay. You guys can stop now." Nick was flustered.

Rio too, was a bit embarrassed but laughed it off. "And that is how I found out Nick can punch like a pro."

Judy thought of a joke about fists but kept it to herself. "I think it's a cute story." she said.

"No. It's not." Nick countered.

"Yes it is. Come on Nick it was an accident. Besides, I bet you're a great cuddler." Judy replied.

Nick blushed even harder. "Come on Wilde breaking character."

"Well I need to get back to the office." Phoenix said as he got up. "Catch you guys later."

"See you Phoenix." Judy waved him goodbye. "We better go too Nick, we need to get your stuff from the Detention Center."

"Right, okay Carrots." Nick stammered.

"What about you Rio?" Judy asked.

"I'll be around." the other fox answered and walked out the door. "See you guys."

Judy giggled. "I'm never letting you escape this."

"I know Fluff. I know." Nick said. "Just keep it to a minimum. Please."

"No Promises, you silly fox." 


	2. Story 2: Rio -Who Knew?-

A/N: This extra is about Rio and his emotional problems. As well as an extended version of Nick and Rio's first meeting.

Rio's Apartment June 12, 10:40 a.m.

6 years before helping Nick, Judy and Phoenix Wright, Rio sits alone at home. 16 at the time he just finished his third year of high school. And he's having a hard time trusting anyone he knows. Well, there's one person left he trusts. He smiles at the thought of his mate, then frowns realizing that soon they'll be only friends. Her father is very pushy about their age difference and Rio can't risk him following up on his threat to call the police when he turns 18. So he said when that happens it would have to be over, but Rio took solace in knowing he still had a long time with the best girl he'd met in a long time.

"God I know it could be a lot worse but it still sucks..." Rio told himself as he sighed and ran a paw through the fur on the top of his head. He picked up the Obi-Wan Kenobi lightsaber on his bed and clipped it to his belt. He also took his phone and walked into the main room to start his day.

"Good morning Rio." his mother said as he retched the living room.

"Morning." he replied. He looked around the room and found the copy of Air Gear Vol. 15 he borrowed from the library so he could finish reading it. "God this is one of the silliest manga I've ever read..."

Just then Rio's phone began playing The Imperial March, his ringtone was going off.

"Who would be calling me this early...or at all?" Rio thought. He took the phone back to his room and answered. It was his mate. He gave a small smile as he saw the caller i.d. "Must be important if she's actually calling me."

"Hey. What's up? You never call." Rio said.

"Yea I know...I just had something I had to ask..." the girl on the other line replied.

"Oh ok. Well shoot." Rio told her.

"D-do you feel like we've been drifting apart..?"

Rio muddled over this line, he knew it was coming. They'd had a few heated back and forths lately, so he decided he wouldn't lie. "A little bit I guess." he finally admitted.

"Ok...so maybe we shouldn't even bother waiting after all..." she told Rio.

Rio sighed. "If that's what you want..."

"I just think it's best if..." she trailed off.

"Yea...that's ok. I don't want to drag it out if you don't want to." Rio nearly mumbled.

"We're still friends right?"

Rio thought this over too. Usually when an Ex wanted to be just friends he'd forget about them and never talk to them afterward. He had a feeling this would be different though. "Sure."

"Alright...well I'll talk to you some other time?"

"Yea. Just message me whenever." Rio replied. "I gotta go." He hung up without seeing if she had anything else to say. "Oh well. That was bound to happen." he told himself. "Can't keep a bird caged."

"Oh remember that you're going to see your friends later." Rio's mother reminded him though his door. "Around 2 right?"

"Yea." Rio nodded.

"Are you ok?" she asked hearing his tone had shifted from when he first came out.

'It's nothing mom, I'm fine." Rio replied. He threw Obi-Wan's weapon back into the tote bag that held all his sabers. He searched through them till he found one that matched how he felt. Anakin Skywalker's. He placed it on his belt where Obi-Wan's had been. "That's better..."

Rio's Friend's House June 12, 2;00 p.m.

"Rio!" his friend walked up to the door. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Rio nodded and pulled the headphones down off his ears and forced a smile.

His second friend walked up from downstairs. "Hey Rio, you see my new bike?"

"That's yours?" Rio pointed to the blue moutain bike in the front yard. "Better than that little clown bike you'd been riding."

"Yea. I like it a lot more too. Come on let's go downstairs."

Downstairs Rec Room June 12, 2:05 p.m.

"So how's it been?" they asked Rio.

"Well you know. Just waiting for summer to end so we can get back to school. Gonna be a senior so that's gotta be exciting."

"Yea. It's almost over for you then?" the first friend smiled. "I envy you."

"You shouldn't." Rio laughed. "I'm no better than anybody."

"Yea. So what happened with you and your mate?" the second friend asked suddenly. "Ragna said they were dating now."

Rio's eyes went wide. "When did he say that?"

"Yesterday." the second friend replied.

Rio's hand closed into a fist. "But we just...THAT LIER!"

"Whoa dude calm down." the first friend held his hands out. "Let's talk this out."

"NO! FORGET ALL OF YOU!" Rio yelled. "I HATE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER!?"

"I thought you knew." the second friend stayed calm.

"BULLSHIT!" Rio threw it in his face. He took Skywalker's saber from his belt and flicked it open. "I HATE THEM!"

"Dude you're making a scene." his friend told him.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"See this is why I don't trust anyone. I don't even trust you, Rio. We're friends but I don't trust you."

"AND I DON'T TRUST YOU! OR YOU!" Rio waved the saber around. "I DON'T TRUST ANY OF YOU!"After a while he took a deep breath. "I think I should just go home..."

"Ok. Gonna go calm down?"

"Yea." Rio collapsed the lightsaber blade back into the hilt. "I'm sorry guys..."

"It's ok." the second friend said. "I understand how you feel."

"Thanks..."

Road in front of Rio's Apartment Building June 12, 3:39 p.m.

"Hey look it's that kid again." Nick told Finnick. "Isn't he usually so upbeat and crazy?"

"If you're so worried about him why don't you say something?" Finnick said uninterested. "I don't care what could possibly be ailing him."

"A heart of gold as usual Finnick ol' boy." Nick replied.

"Listen if his sulking reminds you of a little you or something don't get all sappy on me. Go pow-wow with him. Because I swear if you emotionally dump on me, I'll beat you with this bat."

"That old thing?" Nick laughed. "If you say so. Watch the stand would you?"

"Whatever. Don't take too long..." Finnick huffed.

Nick took a pawpsicle from the stand and made his way across the street.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Finnick exclaimed.

"One little pop isn't gonna affect our earnings my friend." Nick said.

Apartment Building Roof June 12, 3:40 p.m.

"You know it's not your fault." a text message lit up Rio's phone. It was a friend of his and his old girlfriend.

"Yes it is..." he replied. "No point in trying to tell me any different... Tell Ragna and her to have the time of their lives." After the message sent he turned off the phone so that the conversation wouldn't continue. "I hate them so much... She knew I had trust issues...that every girlfriend I had before her did the same damn thing...this shit is getting old..." He leaned over the rail to judge the distance. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey there champ. You look like you could use a pawpsicle."

Rio turned around to see a second fox out with him on the roof. "What do you want?" Rio sighed. "Shouldn't you be suckering people down on the street?" Rio pointed down to Finnick and the pawsicle stand. The other fox stayed calm and walked a little closer.

"This one's on me kid. Why don't you back up from that rail and let me talk to you." he held out the frozen treat in hopes of being a voice of reason

"So because I'm up here alone, it means I'm gonna JUMP?! (Actually I did think about it...)" Rio exclaimed full of anger. Who did this other fox think they were? "And you thought you'd try and be the hero so that people would thinks of you as more than just the poor old popsicle hustler? Yea I know how you got your supply!"

"No." the mystery fox replied. "I gave up trying to be more than what society thought of me a loooong time ago. I'm here because I've noticed you all day now. Moping around the place. I know everyone in this city." the fox circled his finger denoting he meant the whole city of Zootopia. "And you're not usually so depressed Kid."

"Stop calling me Kid! I can see we're the same age!" Rio shouted.

"Okay okay." the fox held up his paws. "I'm sorry."

Rio sighed. He was doing it again. Scaring away anyone who was trying to help him. He took another deep breath and turned to his helper. "Hey, I'm sorry...um."

"Nick. Nick Wilde."

"I'm sorry Nick. I know you were just trying to help..." Rio continued. "I always do this. Somebody tries to help me and I just rip them apart before they even let them have a chance."

"Hey it's ok...?"

"Rio." Rio told Nick his name.

"Listen Rio. I don't know what's matting your fur. And I'm not going to pretend I know exactly how you feel. Got ahead and take this before it melts and talk to me about your problems."

"Okay...I'll talk." Rio agreed and took the pawsicle.

June, 12 5:00 p.m.

"So that's what happened." Nick said. "Betrayed by a loved one. Not once...but three times in the past three years."

"Yea..." Rio twirled the pawpsicle stick in his fingers. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother Rio." Nick told him. "It'll all be ok, my friend."

"Friend..." Rio uttered the word.

'That's right." Nick nodded and held his hand out. "We're friends."

"Alright Nick." Rio took his hand.

Rio's Apartment (6 Years Later)  
August 1, 3:00 p.m.

"Who knew?" Rio mumbled to himself with tears in his eyes. "That one memory could mean so much...?"


	3. Story 3:Phoenix -Study Problems-

Badgerville Law School: Library January 14, 10:00 p.m.

Phoenix layed his chin down on the law book in front of him on his desk. "Goddammit. I know I should be studying. The Bar is tomorrow. But I've been looking at the same material day after day for the last month. How much longer before I know I'm ready?"

"Phoenix they're closing up, we'd better get home." his roommate told him.

"Alright." Phoenix rubbed his temple and stood up. A porcupine in his early to mid 20's like himself shouldn't be this stressed over a piece of paper. That could decide his future...

"Oh well." he thought as he stood up and followed his friend to their apartment.

Phoenix and Josh's Apartment January 14, 10:30 p.m.

"Josh, I'm gonna try to study some more, my test is tomorrow. I know you don't attend the school but could you respect the fact that I need some quiet tonight?" Phoenix said as they walked up to the door.

"Oh well um about that..." Josh scratched his head. "I sort threw a party to get this girl I met earlier today to come see me soooo..."

"I hate you...you know that right?" Phoenix told him. "Of course...today of all days is when you decide to make a move on someone so desperate it affects those around you."

"Ah come on man. You've been hunched over those books for a good month or so now. Can't you take a break?" Josh asked as he opened the door. Then Phoenix saw it, the sheer amount of people this apartment could hold. He never believed it when the manager said the room could hold 60, maybe 70 people. Well he could say I told you so because there he was trying to operate the blender while impaired.

"And again I say: I hate you. There's 60 some old people in our apartment. Over half of them are more hammered than tempered steel, and I have to study for the most important test of my life!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Dude chill." Josh threw him a drink. "If you're that worried go to your room. But at least try to have a good time?"

Phoenix caught the can and placed it on top the stack of books he was carrying. "If I could chill I wouldn't be in this situation." He walked over to his room and shut the door. "And now to add "Let's get an apartment together" to the list of 5 words sentences that best friends should probably never say..." he placed the drink Josh threw him on his nightstand and sat down at his study area.

Phoenix tried to study, he really did. But every time he thought he was making progress. *BAM* Someone hit his door dancing around like a moron. It didn't help that Josh would come in every 20 mins to ask if Phoenix would put his book down and come out to the party. Finally Phoenix picked up his drink that was about half gone by now and one of his books and went to sit in the front room to shut his roommate up.

"Tch...there's no way in hell I'm going to learn anything." Phoenix rubbed his eyes. It was getting late. But he had to prepare. Not that he was doing a good job, or was in the ideal environment to do so. Even if the party was starting to tamper down. He then noticed he had to use the restroom. Phoenix sighed and put his book on the table and got up and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door to find someone throwing up in the toilet and someone else sleeping in the tub.

"Lovely..." Phoenix thought as he closed the door and walked away. "Now I have to go all the way downstairs to the lobby bathroom..."

Phoenix went downstairs, used the restroom and came right back. And when he returned his book on the front table was gone. He frantically started searching for it.

"Great Phoenix, you lost your $300 doorstep..." he thought.

"Yo w-what's up?" Josh stammered and snickered at the sametime.

"I can't find my freaking textbook..." Phoenix explained.

"Oh that old thing?" Josh asked. "I saw it on the front table when you went down to piss. I was going to put it in your room but I'm so messed up I mixed up the garbage shoot closet with your room's door. Sorry, man."

Phoenix pinched the space in between his eyes. "Ok that's it! Get all your drunk buddies and get them the hell out of our apartment. Then you can pay me the $300 for my book you lost. Then you can clean up this freaking living room!"

"A-alright man. Come on I said I was sorry.."

"Yea I know. But dammit all to hell if I actually got anything productive done. Next time freaking warn me before you have a freaking party to impress a girl! I could've holed up in a friend's dorm or something and actually got some work done. But no beyond all rhyme and reason I tried to stay here and study! And that's my fault I admit. But hell if I take all the blame for this...this...ahhhh! My test is in 4 hours. I haven't slept!" Phoenix blew up. "I'm going to try and sleep...just get everybody out of here..."

Badgerville Law School: Testing Room January 15, 7:00 a.m.

"Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix was half asleep at his desk, his ears were ringing. So much so that he couldn't tell if the proctor for the test was actually calling his name or if she was reading his mind and saying "Yes, Phoenix that's Right. You should've slept more!"

"PHOENIX WRIGHT!" the proctor yelled his name, snapping Phoenix out of his trance. "If you're not going to take this seriously you can leave."

"Oh um sorry ma'am...my roommate kept me up all night. He was having a party while i was studying..." Phoenix explained.

"Then maybe you should've considered not going home last night and went somewhere quiet for the night." the teacher scolded as she handed him his test documents. "Good luck. You're a good enough student, maybe there's still hope."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence teach..." Phoenix mumbled.

Phoenix and Josh's Apartment January 15, 10:00 a.m.

"Hey I'm sorry again for last night man. It's my fault if you screwed up on your test." Josh said as Phoenix walked in the door.

Phoenix's first thought was to go for the throat again but he wasn't that mean.

"It's ok man." Phoenix replied. "Now excuse me while I catch up on my sleep." He shut his room's door and layed on his bed. On his nightstand Phoenix saw his book. Josh must have dug through the whole building's trash to get it back. Gross, but a nice gesture.

A Few Days Later

Badgerville Law School January 15, 9:00 a.m.

"Aren't you excited for the results of the Bar Exam Phoenix?" another student asked.

"Yea." Phoenix faked it as best he could. He was infact terrified to hell and back. He definitely failed. There's no way he could have passed with what happened the night before the test.

"Hey the list is up!"

"Okay let's check it out!"

Phoenix waited for the group of students to disperse, then he took a deep breath and checked the listing for himself. A lot of bright students he knew barely passed, others he knew would fail did. Then he saw it, his name.

"There's got to be a mistake." Phoenix told the teacher.

"No it looks about right Phoenix. You're one of the best and most determined students we have. Your scored the highest alright." she replied. "I told you you were a good student."

"But I- the night- and the book and..." Phoenix was genuinely surprised.

"It seems that night off from studying did the trick. I bet a lot of your classmates studied dusk to dawn for months. It's a good thing you knew taking a break is important too!" The teacher smiled and walked back in her room.

"So I passed. I'm a lawyer now..." Phoenix thought. "Now what do I do with my life...?"

' 


End file.
